Say no to Experiment
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: Hanji suka eksperimen, ia gue tau. di butuh korban percobaan, nah ini dia masalahnya! satu kantor kena imbasnya termasuk pasangan Ereri dan kawan-kawan senasib mereka. dan korban selanjutnya, Levi a.k.a Rivaille #Ereri. warn inside! author ingin memenuhi dunia Ereri


Halooo~ saya muncul untuk numpang(?)

a/n: terima kasih untuk idenya, oh jambanku/gila/ gue update mulu yak, ini cerita terinspirasi dari sumber inspirasi yang terpecaya, berada si setiap tempat maklumnya sih di pinggir kali juga banyak. Ini juga mengingatkan gue sama praktik bio gue yang gagal karena kesalahan temen gue...

warn: ooc, tyopos, bahasa non baku, humor gagal, di sini ada femLevi, Ereri

dari pada setelah anda membaca ini anda menjadi gila lalu melemparkan saya flame, mending anda menekan tombol back. Kalo anda suka maka silakan di review, kalo gak mau di review jangan banyak mikir! di fav juga boleh XD! Kalo gak mau review atau di fav _hiks_ terima kasih mau mampir silakan datang kembali...

yosh, silakan membaca!

.

.

.

Hanji cinta eksperimen, kali ini eksperimen paling berbahaya dan menegangkan seperti film action Fast and Furious atau Gatsby. Tapi bukan tanpa tujuan seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. kali ini request khusus dari teman brunetnya, Eren. Sebenarnya Eren tidak pernah meminta dan tidak akan pernah meminta Hanji membuatkannya sebuah ramuan

Ide ini keceplosan begitu saja saat Eren sedang mengobrol dengan teman teman satu keyakinan, kepercayaan, fantasi, hobi dan sama-sama seorang seme. Kala itu sore indah, Jean bilang "Armin itu manis sekali, sepulang kantor nanti aku akan memaksanya memakai kostum maid yang pernah ku belikan" dasar Jean, kuda setan, dedemit kuda, siluman kuda, kuda jadi-jadian!

Farlan ketawa santai, menyeruput kopi dan bilang "ah sayang gue gak punya uke, hidup itu berat!" sergah lelaki berambut coklat muda tersebut, menepuk jidat dan melempar kopinya dan TOUCH DOWN! Ibarat mendapat ilham dari neraka cup kopinya sukses mengenai kepala Keith sardhis, atasan paling sades kayak ibu tiri

Trio seme gak jelas ini pun pura-pura tidak tahu, bisa pecah kepala mereka kalau kena siksaan neraka berupa hantaman kepala botak bagaikan bohlam, selicin lantai, dan seterang matahari itu

"gue sih, udah lengkaplah! Uke gue itu idaman banget! Seksi, ganas, dan luar bisa cakep, apa lagi bodinya..." Jean segera menadahkan baskom dibawah dagu Eren, mengantisipasi banjir dadakan. Persis usaha pemerintah! Farlan segera menyipratinya dengan air

"tapi dari dulu gue pengen liat Levi jadi perempuan kayak gimana, ya?" Eren asik berdelusi membayangkan Levinya menjadi seorang wanita (sehari juga gak apa, ia gak pernah berniat menghilangkan gelar pasangan yaoi pada mereka) mengenakan bikini seksi dan berpose layaknya super model di tepi pantai, eren janji kalau itu terjadi sekali saja ia rela meminjam bikini lama ibunya untuk Levi

Begitu mendengarnya Hanji berjingkat ke lab istimewanya

.

Letupan zat tertentu di campur dengan yang lainnya, kacamatanya berkilat saat ramuan spesialnya sudah selesai. Ia ingin mengetes ramuannya segera!

Ketukan pintu dari luar, Moblit setia menunggu seniornya selesai membuat ramuan obat, racun atau apapun itu pesis seekor anak anjing yang manis. Hanji membuka pintu dengan dramatis lalu tertawa tidak jelas seperti fujo yang mendapat asupan bergizi!

Sebenarnya Moblit enggan bertanya menyadari kadar kegilaan seniornya yang selalu melebihi kapasitas, tapi "un, Hanji-kun. Apa yang kau buat? Sepertinya kau senang sekali..." mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hanji menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak jadi Moblit juga melakukannya

Secara mendadak cengkraman di bahu, persis seperti film-film horor, Moblit bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecenya kacamata Hanji berkilat "TENTU SAJA RAMUAN SPESIAL YANG AKAN SEGERA KU UJI!" dan teriakan supersonik yang dapat meledakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya

Tanda bahaya muncul, Moblit harus segera menyebarkan berita akhir zaman ini

Karena terakhir kali ia lupa memberi kabar mengerikan ini satu kantor kena imbasnya termasuk dia. Dulu waktu Jean di beri ramuan yang sudah di campur sirup, Jean jadi kepanasan dan memutuskan nyebur ke kolam ikan belakang kantor. Ada lagi waktu Erwin sang direktur diberi tablet yang dibilang obat sakit kepala , ia sukses menjadi anak-anak usia 7 tahun. lalu Farlan yang mendadak bersikap layaknya uke padahal dia seme karena di beri kue tart yang sudah di bubuhi ramuannya. lalu Eren yang di beri apa itu ramuannya namanya, ia sukses membuat Levi tidak bisa jalan selama tiga hari dan minta cuti, itu wtf banget.

Moblit pucet mengingat efek dari obat hanji ketiganya tidak masuk selama seminggu! Jean tepar masuk rumah sakit karena tidur di bathup penuh air dengan pendingin ruangan yang masih menyala. Farlan malu berat saat salah satu aksinya di foto Isabel dan di sebarkan ke satu kantor, harga dirinya rusak, izin tidak masuk seminggu. Erwin syok dengan muka ngetroll karena di terjang para fangirnya yang sebenarnya adalah bawahannya sendiri, di cubit pupinya bahkan sampai di peluk oleh bawahan berdada besarnya, rusak segala dedikasinya sebagai seorang direktur. Dan Eren yang baru saja jatuh dari surga ketujuh, karena mendapat hukuman dari yang mulia Levi yang sedang tidak bisa jalan selama tiga hari.

.

Di kantor suasana tenang, serius dan segar benar benar pagi yang menyenangkan

Sebelum Hanji datang menyerang...

Menerobos satpam di depan gerbang, menyapa teman sekantornya dengan melempari mereka dengan parfum wangi emak-emak! Jean tak kuasa menahan sakit hati saat Armin calon istrinya menjadi objek sapaan dan di semprot parfum, baunya jadi bau emak-emak

Menaiki lift, mebuat semua yang ada di dalamnya –kecuali dia jelas –pingsan mencium parfum bau kemenyannya, _mati lama-lama orang satu kantor Han_! seloroh Moblit dalam hati. Hanji tidak cinta lingkungan! Dia selalu membuat korban tepar betebaran di seluruh penjuru kantor

Denagn semangat pemegang gelar sarjana dua jurusan farmasi dan kedokteran itu menerobos pintu ruang kerja, meyapa dengan suara supersoniknya, sampai sampai Erwin pakai headphone. Mendatangi Eren dan melemparkannya sebuah bom! Eh maksudnya ramuan buatannya

"apa ini, Hanji-san?" tanya si brunet kepo-kepo-takut, Hanji tersenyum laknat lalu berkata bahwa itu ramuan yang ia buat dengan susah payah bahkan sampai mengorbankan waktunya mengurus peliharaannya Sony dan Bean, Eren tau benda ini berbahaya, _ini racun ini racun!_

"kenapa kau berikan padaku?" tanya Eren

"carikan aku korban"

"hah?!"

"iya, ini aku buat dengan susah payah, bonus untukmu aku tidak akan menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan tapi sebagai gantinya, kobannya adalah Levi!"

 _Apaaaaa! Levi! Lu mau gue langsung koit, ya?! Ngomong Han, ngomong! Biar gue siapin cutter gue kalo perlu golok deh dari pada di gebukin calon istri sendiri! Sakit Han rasanya itu sakit!_ Seru Eren dalam hati, padahal dia menunjukan wajah pokerface andalan, dengan mata bulat sedikit berkaca-kaca minta dikasihani, bibir manyun dan air mata menetes. Itu wajah pocerface, huh, Eren?

Hanji tertawa iblis bermuka dedemit dapet korban. Eren gak siap. _Ma, maafin Eren ya kalo nanti malem Eren gak pulang dan buat seterusnya..._ "kau cukup menuangkan ramuan ini pada minuman Levi saat ia lengah, mudah 'kan?"

 _Tai kucing, ngomong sih mudah! Nyawa taruhannya!_ Sumpah serampah Eren dalam hati.

"kalau kau tidak mau kau yang akan mencobanya!" kata-kata barusan membuat Eren benar benar menjadi bawahan dedemit berkacamata cinta gundam dan kathaprakhtos serta Aldnoah(?)

.

"makan malam siap, Levi!" tuhan ampuni lah hambamu ini

"mmh, iya setelah aku membunuh noda membandel ini" beri aku kekuatan

Setelah membunuh noda membandel Levi duduk manis seperti anak kucing yang lucu di kursinya, menunggu Eren membawakan makan malam buatannya, berbanding terbalik dari ia saat di kantor, "apa yang kau buat?" Eren seperti koki handal saat sudah memakai celemek biru muda Levi dan memegang alat masak

"beef stew rumahan...ini pertama kalinya" berikan hambamu ini kekuatan

Tangan Eren meraba saku depan celana jeansnya, mengeluarkan ramuan bubuk Hanji dan mencampurkannya ke minuman teh dingin milik Levi secara diam-diam

"ini dia kusiapkan khusus untuk Levi! Dengan teh dingin, musim panas begini lebih enak minum yang dingin!" tuhan ampunilah aku, dan ingatkan aku untuk membuat surat wasiat!

"mmh, kenapa?" tanya Levi saat melihat tangan Eren nyaris gemetar memegang garpu. Eren geleng geleng kepala

"Erwin dan yang lain ngajak ke berenang ke pantai besok, kau ikut? Kalau kau itkut aku juga ikut" si surai eboni mulai memakan makanannya

"tentu..." dalam hati Eren sudah komat kamit minta ampun, bahkan ia mendengarkan saja saat Hanji menyuruhnya membawa satu set bikini seksi yang di belinya di depertement store. Buat apaaan coba?!

Eren menghabiskan makan malamnya secepat kilat dan segera beranjak dengan alasan lupa mencuci piring, dan ia tidak yakin saat mendadak mendengar bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras di belakangnya, menengok dan "LEVI!"

Levi pingsan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

"Ahahahahahaha!" tawa hanji saat melihat tubuh Levi yang, wow hot! Saat mereka bertemu di pantai. Levi malu hati, sejujurnya ia tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan tubunhnya berubah menjadi tubuh wanita, bahkan Eren mau berbaik hati membelikannya bra pagi pagi!

"ano, Hanji san..."

"ada apa moblit?"

"kita butuh pasokan darah golongan o mungkin berkantong kantong..."

"kenapa?"

"Eren mimisan, dua baskom!"

.

Kalau sudah di pantai Eren paling hobi berenang, Jean tidak mau kalah ikutan pasang aksi! Ada Farlan dan Armin tak lupa Moblit! Erwin mancing aja, memperhatikan anak-anak bocah main air mirip kecebong. Hanji duduk di sebelahnya mendadak teriak "EREEEEN! AJAK PACARMU BERENANG DONG!" teriak hanji yangs ukses membuat Erwin buru buru nyebur ke laut

Mendengarnya Eren langsung ingat apa penyebab Hanji menyuruhnya membawa bikini itu. keluar dari air dan mendekati Levi yang hanya duduk di pinggir pantai, mengajaknya berenang dan di tolak mentah mentah

"aku sudah bawakan baju renang..." ucap Eren memberikan tas kecil berwarna coklat miliknya. Levi curiga, tapi tidak ada cara lain, menerima pemberian Eren dan beranjak ke tempat ganti baju

Lima menit berlalu. Levi keluar dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'fuck you! Eren jaeger'

Keluar dengan mengenakan bikini seksi berwarna putih dengan strip pink yang mengitari leher jenjang Levi, memperlihatkan pinggang ramping, paha mulus dan, _hey girl nice ass!_

Eren mimisan, Farlan mimisan, Erwin mimisan, kali ini jean menyiapkan perahu untuk menadahi darah mereka, Armin mengambil kantong darah, Moblit memasang sensor di tubuh Levi secara imaginatif

Disana nun jauh di sebrang, Hanji tertawa bak pahlawan menyelamatkan hari. Sesuai impian Eren ia menjadikan Levi sebagai model dadakan setelah mengambil spot yang bagus yaitu dengan latar belakang laut, pasir putih dan langit biru

Ternyata Hanji cukup baik juga! Eren janji seharian ini ia akan bersenang-sengang, berenang maksudnya jangan mikir yang mezum-mezum dulu dong...

.

Sama seperti malam sebelum Levi berubah menjadi wanita super hot, seksi, dan wow, ia pingsan tanpa sebab setelah Eren selesai memberi Heicho, kucingnya makan

Hari berlalu seperti biasa, setelahnya Levi bisa kembali mendapatkan tubuhnya semula. Sepertinya Efeknya tidak terlalu lama.

Esoknya di kantor Hanji mencoret nama Levi dari sebuah notes bergambar Ereri hardcore dengan judul korban "hmm, siapa korban selanjutnya, ya?"

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

a/n: ah ini selasai dalam waktu satu jam! Memcahkan rekor. Ini terinspirasi dari wc dan beberapa art dan doujin dimana Levi menjadi cewek dengan bodi yang hawt! Gue mimisan ngliatnya! Ereri lagi gue doyan banget bikin Ereri laknat bener lagi ini cerita! Maap kalau humor garing dan penggambaran kurang jelas saran dan kritik selalu dapat tempat. Semoga penggemar Ereri terpenuhi asupannya ^^

last word RnR


End file.
